Feelings
by annakari
Summary: Hinata's observation and confrontation to Kageyama's behavior.
It was hard to forget how you looked at me when we first met.

We were enemies that time, and your glare pierced right through me.  
When I got that lucky chance to hit the ball but couldn't get it in, you yelled at me and questioned my training for the past years before that game.  
After that game, I gathered my courage to tell you I'd beat you next time I'd have the chance.

But fate just screwed it up.

I saw you at the gym, practicing those killer spikes.  
Seeing you right then meant we'd have to work together, even if we heated each other's guts.  
The more we practiced just to get accepted in the club, I couldn't believe that we'd make a good team.  
You, being the setter, and me, being the spiker to hit your abnormal speedy tosses.  
As our team and our skill progressed you've been a bit.. "Less hostile" would be the appropriate term, I think.

Well, towards me, I guess.

Then you slowly started opening up. Yes, you were totally an introvert!  
You were now expressing your emotions towards me, like wanting to strangle me.  
But still, it's progress, and the team also saw that.

I also appreciated you acknowledging my skills, and how you poorly but effectively made me feel better when I was too tense, too excited, too 'baka'.  
As your teammate and partner to our freak quick skill, I was proud of you when you civilly approached and asked Tsukishima about his preference on tosses.

We were so great, we even stood a chance against Aoba Johsai by claiming the 2nd set.  
Yet we lost the 3rd one, letting them advance to the finals.  
We were all upset that time yet you were the one who was really devastated.

Days had passed and I saw you standing in the gym, like the first time we set foot in the gym.  
You were practicing you killer spikes, I was surprised.  
When you noticed me, you sent me the ball like we practiced back then.

We both let our frustrations the decided and vowed ourselves to practice harder to beat Aoba Johsai and finally Shiratorizawa.  
Even after out team practices, you asked me to stay and practice more, even if we had to do it in the open field.

I was glad that we were somehow partners, because I can still learn a lot of things from you.  
Once we started those evening practices, I noticed something different.

When I'm out of the court and you scored, I somehow catch you glance at me.  
I gave you a thumbs up and you smiled your casual smile or smirk.  
And every after our practice, you always ruffled my hair really hard.  
It was painful, but I know that's how you tell me I've managedly done well.

Every once in a while, I notice you pass by our classroom during breaks, and I managed to acknowledge you every time.  
I also noticed that one time I was talking too animatedly with one of my classmates, you looked at me with your brows knitted together.  
I could not understand it then.  
During our team practices, you slowly show similar emotions when I'm huddled up with Tanaka-san and Noya-san.

When Valentine's day came, I was called outside by some girls who wanted to give me their chocolates.  
But then I saw you being flocked thrice as many as mine.  
You looked my way and saw me receiving chocolates from a cute girl.  
I took a glance at you but you looked away and did not look back again.

We had practice that afternoon but you avoided me, except during that practice game.  
I approached you when you were alone and told you to meet me at the back of the gym after the whole team had dispersed.  
You just nodded.

I leaned my back on the cherry tree behind the gym, waiting for you.  
You soon followed less than a minute and stood a few feet infront of me.  
I waited for you to talk but you just stood there.  
I broke out a heavy sigh.

"Why?"  
"Why?" He repeated while apparently confused.  
"Why were you ignoring me?"  
"Wh-what?" He seemed taken aback and surprised that I could see right through hiim.  
"Bakageyama!" His eyes turned into slits when I mentioned this.

He was about to hold up his hands and try to strangle me like the way he did before when he becomes frustrated, but he suddenly stopped and looked away.

"You wouldn't understand..." I noticed he clenched his hands into fists.  
"What wouldn't I understand when you're not telling me what it is?!" I suddenly let out my frustration.

I already know he's been bottling it up and it wouldn't be too food for the team if they'd notice there's something going on in his mind.  
That seemed to let his cool off and pushed be against the tree.

"I was jealous, okay?!" He blurted and looked at me intensely. "I was jealous of others making you really happy as if you spiked my toss and scored. I thought I was the only one who can make you that happy..."

I just stared at him.

He looked down and finally said, "I like you, Hinata. But I know that-" Before he could finish his sentence, I cut him, my fringes casting a shadow on my eyes.

"Then kiss me."

He stood dumbfounded.

"Wh-wha-"

"I said, 'Kiss me'."

He slowly leaned on me with his right arm against the tree just above my head.  
His left hand touched my chin and tilted it upwards, and slowly, he placed his lips on mine.

When he broke away from the kiss, my face felt hot.

When I looked at his face, it was bright red and I couldn't hold my laughter.  
Then he also laughed.

He suddenly stopped and stared at me for a full minute.  
He seemed to be debating with himself inside his mind.

He straightened up and went to where he dumped his bag. Then he pulled out something and hid it behind his back.  
He turned to me and handed me a box.

The box was checked brown and red and was quite plain.  
I held it and tried to open it.

It was a circle shaped chocolate about 5 inches in diameter with "Love" in Chinese character written on it.  
His face was expecting my reaction to his Valentine gift.  
I looked up at him and showed a toothy grin.

"I like you too, Tobio." His face turned a deeper shade of red and hugged me tightly around my torso.

I ruffled his hair lightly. They were too damn soft.  
Then I felt him dug his face on my neck. That's when I hugged him back.  
He seemed to regain his composure and looked at me in the eyes.  
He leaned on me again and placed his forehead on mine.

"Thank you, Shoyo."  
I smacked both my hands on either side of his cheeks and smiled at him.

"Now, you feeling okay?"

Then he showed my his first genuine smile. "Yeah."


End file.
